


Positive Reinforcement

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronny's got a side job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying a thing where if I'm short on my daily word count for NaNo, I'll make it up with drabbles. Here be the first, written for the PR Bingo card entry: Second Career.

"But you love racing," said Rose, looking at Ronny in complete bafflement.

Ronny nods brightly, letting her pile of books drop onto Rose's desk with a heavy thump. "Yup, nothing better."

"Then what are you doing here and why does Doctor Sampson think you're my new assistant."

"Well," said Ronny, with a bright grin. "You're working on space ships." Like this explained everything.

Rose sat down, still baffled. She ignored the tingle in her stomach as Ronny sat on the desk in front of her, right between her legs. "This still explains nothing."

"Remember the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers?" Rose nodded, her breath picking up a bit of speed as Ronny slid down to her knees. "Well, the Green Ranger is married to their techie and she's also building space ships. And I maybe made a bet that my smart girlfriend could beat his smart wife at it."

Rose gasped as Ronny slowly spread Rose's legs, sliding her hands up under Rose's skirt. "And how is this going to make me faster than Angela Fairweather?"

Ronny smiled and hooked her fingers under the waistband of Rose's underwear and slowly dragged them down, tugging until Rose lifted up enough to get them down her thighs. Using just one hand to keeping dragging them down, Ronny ran her other hand back up to lightly trace over Rose's labia. She licked her lips. "Incentive."

End


End file.
